Les Péripéties du Coeur
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Quelques heures après la défaite des Chevaliers d'Or, Milo du Scorpion demande une faveur à la déesse toute puissante qu'est Athéna. Mais voilà, pour qu'elle l'accepte, Milo doit lui donner quelque chose en échange.
1. Echange

**N/A : Bonjour et bienvenue dans...l'_oeuvre_...qu'est cette fiction. J'écris ma première fiction Saint Seiya - et Milo & Camus - et...Ne cherchez pas, ce n'est pas très sérieux. Enfin, si, techniquement, ça l'est, mais comme avec des amies nous reparlions de la série abrégée et qu'on s'est dit que ça serait drôle de faire une fiction comme "suite" de celle-ci, vous devinez ce qu'il va se passer...Ou pas, mon humour est étrange, donc peut-être que ça ne ferait rire personne hahahaha - je pleure déjà. Malgré l'humour douteux de l'auteur, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira!**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya appartient à Kurumada. Vénérez-le.**

* * *

**I.**

**Echange**

Milo du Scorpion faisait les cents pas dans la huitième maison du zodiaque, marmonnant entre ses dents. Les bras croisés sur son torse, son armure d'or revêtue, il ne cessait de claquer des pieds tout en marchant. Au bout de dix minutes, il prit enfin sa décision et monta les très nombreuses marches qui le séparaient de la chambre du Grand Pope.

Lorsqu'il traversa la maison du Verseau, son cœur se serra et il se dépêcha d'en sortir. L'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus son meilleur ami – et amant – le tétanisait au plus haut point. C'est pour cela qu'il devait essayer ! Foi de Scorpion, si cette _très chère_ Saori ne faisait rien, elle goûterait de son aiguille, Athéna ou non !

Milo arriva à la chambre du Grand Pope – devenue temporairement la chambre de Saori et de ses cinq valeureux chevaliers de bronze – au bout d'une vingtaine de minute et il s'arrêta net en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui.

« Les Chevaliers du Zodiaaaaaqueuh ! Contre les forces démoniaaaaaqueuh ! Gaaaaaaaardent au fond de leur coeur le courage des vainqueeeeurs ! »

Seiya chantait à tue-tête, inconscient des regards exaspérés ou blasés de ses compagnons d'arme, ne voyant que le regard plus que subjugués de la réincarnation de la déesse. _Et on s'est fait battre par ça… ? _Pensa Milo, choqué. _Aldébaran a raison. On est des merdes. _Le chevalier d'or du Scorpion se retint de sortir son aiguille pour le faire taire. Seiya faisait honte à Bernard Minet mais l'avis de Saori semblait différent puisqu'elle le laissait massacrer la chanson.

Comme si elle avait sentis toute l'exaspération que Milo avait, la déesse tourna le regard vers lui et, dans un grand sourire, elle l'interpella :

« Chevalier ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

_L'arrêt du massacre de mes pauvres oreilles…, _pensa Milo mais, bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« J'ai… Une requête, ma déesse. »

Ayant été contre ses chevaliers de bronze quelques heures plus tôt, il savait qu'avoir une requête était beaucoup, mais Milo avait pensé qu'en était le plus polis possible, la jeune fille l'accepterait peut-être.

« Et quelle est-elle ? » Demanda-t-elle, ignorant Seiya et les trois autres chevaliers de bronze qui s'étaient mis à chanter ensemble.

Milo avait envie de répondre qu'elle était de rendre muets Seiya et les autres, avant de partir comme le fou que n'était pas Ikki avait fait. Mais il s'abstint et répondit franchement :

« J'aimerais que vous ressuscitiez Camus, s'il vous plaît. »

C'eut le don de faire arrêter de chanter le chevalier du Cygne qui s'était retourné vers eux, des étoiles pleins les yeux. _Par Athéna ! Ils chantent aussi bien que des gamins de huit ans…Et encore, même eux chantent mieux… _

« Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça, Milo du Scorpion ? »

Voilà, c'était le moment redouté, celui où il allait devoir être franc. Dire la vérité était mieux que trouver une horrible excuse qui, il le savait, ne passerait pas. Milo ouvrit la bouche, prêt à tout déballer comme il déballerait un cadeau de Noël, mais quelqu'un le coupa dans son élan.

« S'il te plaît Saori, redonne la vie à mon maître ! » Geignit Hyôga.

Milo fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites. N'apprendrait-il jamais à ne pas pleurer pour rien ? Et puis, c'était _sa_ requête, pas la sienne !

« Parce que Camus est la personne la plus importante pour moi et que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

-Tu veux dire que tu l'aimes ? » Demanda la jeune fille, avec un sourire narquois.

Milo avait l'impression d'être dans un roman à l'eau de rose et Camus seul savait à quel point il ne supportait plus les roses depuis qu'il connaissait Aphrodite.

« Oui. »

Le sourire narquois de Saori s'agrandit et Milo ne sut dire si c'était de bon augure ou non. Il avait appris à craindre les sourires narquois de Camus quand ceux-ci lui faisaient l'honneur d'apparaître – ce qui était, avouons-le, très rare ! Devait-il aussi craindre ceux de la déesse ?

« Très bien, je vais le faire… » Répondit la réincarnation de la déesse.

Le chevalier du Scorpion n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Avait-il réellement bien entendu ? Il était sur le point de la remercier lorsqu'elle continua :

« Mais que m'offres-tu en échange ? »

Milo fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il lui offrait en échange ? Etait-ce une blague ? Cette idi—Sa déesse adorée avait ressuscité les chevaliers de bronze sans rien demander en retour mais elle lui demandait à lui, Milo du Scorpion, ce qu'il lui offrait en échange de la vie de Camus ? Bon, okay, les chevaliers de bronze s'étaient battu pour la sauver – que n'avaient-ils pas fait là ! – mais la vie de Camus lui était tellement précieuse que rien n'équivalait à celle-ci.

« Je…ne sais pas. »

C'était bien sa veine ! Il était si proche du but, pourtant ! Alors qu'il réfléchissait à grande vitesse, en face de lui, Saori semblait réfléchir – chose tellement rare qu'il fallait tout de même le souligner – et, soudain, elle s'écria :

« Je sais ! »

A part Milo et Hyôga qui avaient sursauté, les autres chevaliers continuaient de chanter comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Plaît-il ? Dit Milo, imitant parfaitement Seiya.

-Je sais ce que tu vas m'offrir en échange de Camus. Ton amour pour lui ! »

Saori semblait très fière de sa trouvaille. Milo, quant à lui, avait pâlit.

« Pardon ?

-Pour que Camus revienne à la vie, il te faudra me donner tout l'amour que tu lui portes. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne seras plus amoureux de lui.

-Mais…Mais… !

-S'il veut te récupérer, il devrait te draguer ! »

C'était d'un sadisme ! Camus devrait le draguer ? C'était foutu d'avance. C'était Milo qui avait fait le premier pas, et c'était Milo qui avait tout fait pour que Camus lui tombe dans les bras. Il avait de gros doutes sur la capacité du froid Camus à récupérer son cœur, vraiment.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu, Chevalier ? N'est-ce pas romantique ? »

_Hein ? Que vient faire la Rome Antique dans l'histoire !? _Intérieurement, Milo fulminait mais il fit tout pour garder son calme. Après tout, c'était pour sauver Camus et il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Et puis, il pouvait lui faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Camus ferait tout pour le récupérer, pas vrai ? Et s'il ne le faisait pas… ? Eh bien, Milo ne le saurait jamais…Mais savoir que Camus ne tenait peut-être pas tant que ça à lui fit rater un battement de cœur.

« Très bien…. » Répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Cela dû faire plaisir à Saori car elle s'exclama :

« En avant, Chevaliers ! »

_Camus, je t'en supplie…Dès que tu le peux, enferme-les tous dans un cercueil de glace !_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Milo alors qu'il suivait la déesse, prêt à perdre le sentiment précieux qui le faisait agir pour la personne précieuse qu'était Camus à ses yeux.


	2. Glaciales Retrouvailles

**N/A : Et voici le chapitre 2 de Les Péripéties du Coeur ! En espérant qu'il plaira !**

**Disclaimer : Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon, il y aurait longtemps que je me serais enfuie avec Camus.**

* * *

**Glaciales Retrouvailles**

Ouvrir les yeux avait été difficile. Mais se relever l'avait été encore plus. Qui était l'idiot qui l'avait gelé sur place ? Ah oui, son disciple. Fort heureusement, un peu de glace ne l'immobiliserait pas ainsi pendant des heures - il était le chevalier du Verseau après tout – même si ce peu de glace était ce qui l'avait tué en premier lieu.

_Ah oui, j'étais mort…_, réalisa-t-il soudainement. Camus du Verseau fixa le plafond un long moment avant de décider à se lever. Okay, il était mort…Mais pourquoi avait-il été ramené à la vie ? Et puis, franchement, n'avait-on pas pu le mettre dans un lit ? Le sol, ce n'était pas agréable ! Combien de fois l'avait-il dit à Milo ?

Camus regarda l'état des lieux, blasé, et heureux que « maison » n'était qu'un terme employé pour appeler ce lieu. Sa vraie maison ne devait pas être dans cet état-là, et heureusement ! Ses plantes, elles, depuis le temps, devaient être mortes. Il haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas pleurer pour de simples plantes – étrangement, il voyait bien Hyôga le faire.

N'ayant pas le choix, le Chevalier du Verseau se décida à monter les dernières quelques marches qui menaient à la chambre du Grand Pope. S'il avait été ressuscité, c'était probablement par Athéna, ce qui signifiait donc qu'elle avait été sauvée et que les Chevaliers d'Or avaient perdu. Egal à lui-même, Camus s'en contre-fichait comme de sa première chemise – et Milo seul savait à quel point il l'avait adoré, pourtant, cette chemise.

Le français arriva bien vite devant la déesse de la Sagesse et il s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle mit du temps à le remarquer. Tellement de temps qu'il dû se racler la gorge pour qu'elle sorte le nez de son bouquin.

« Ah, Chevalier ! Tu es enfin revenu à toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Il ne répondit rien, ne quittant pas son masque de marbre. Athéna n'était qu'une gamine. Il n'aurait pas dû en être étonné comme il le savait depuis longtemps, mais l'avoir en face des yeux était une autre histoire. Pourquoi avait-il l'horrible sensation qu'il aurait dû rester mort ?

« Tu pourrais me remercier ! » Bouda-t-elle.

Le chevalier d'or se retint de soupirer et, bien que cela lui arrachait le cœur – pourquoi l'avait-elle ressuscité !? – il déclara :

« Je vous remercie pour votre bonté, Déesse Athéna. »

_Hypocrisie, quand tu nous tiens…, _ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il était maintenant. D'accord, il devait la servir, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il la vénérait pour autant. Non, il ne vénérait qu'une seule et unique personne, et contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, non, ce n'était pas lui-même.

La déesse sourit de toutes ses dents – blanches, elle était donc sérieuse à ce niveau-là ! – et le fixa un long moment, comme si elle réfléchissait à un moyen de l'ennuyer. Et Camus savait très bien qu'elle en était capable. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, elle déclara simplement, avec un grand sourire :

« Tu peux partir, Chevalier. Je suis sûre que tu _meurs_ d'envie de voir Milo. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Camus fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Saori était-elle au courant de sa relation avec Milo ? Cela signifiait-il que le chevalier d'or du Scorpion le lui avait dit ? Non, Milo n'aurait pas fait une telle idiotie, n'est-ce pas ?

Plus sûr de rien, Camus remercia une fois de plus Athéna – une fois de plus, cela lui brûla la gorge – et quitta la chambre sans demander son reste. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se mit à courir jusqu'à la maison du Scorpion. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, pourtant, intérieurement, il jubilait : pour une obscure raison, il avait le droit à une seconde chance et cela lui permettait de revoir le visage de son amant ! Que demander de plus ? Bien sûr, en contre partie, il devait servir Athéna , mais entre le Grand Pope et Saori, il n'y avait pas réellement de différence. _Faire attention de ne pas lui dire ça en face…_ Il n'était pas sûr que la princesse apprécie la comparaison qu'il faisait entre elle et son ancien ennemi.

Camus arriva finalement devant la maison du Scorpion et il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il ne montrait ses émotions qu'à Milo car il était le seul à le connaître vraiment. Il avait été le seul à chercher à le connaître et à le rendre plus… _humain_.

Prenant une grande inspiration comme s'il allait entrer sur scène, le chevalier du Verseau entra dans la maison calmement et avança jusqu'à trouver Milo, assis sur le sol, dos contre l'une des colonnes qui maintenaient la maison. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration si calme que, pendant un bref instant, il pensait qu'il était mort. Fort heureusement, un vague souvenir d'avant sa mort lui rappela que son ami et amant était bel et bien vivant.

« Milo ? » Appela-t-il, s'attendant à voir le chevalier du Scorpion bondir sur ses pieds et lui répondre avec un grand sourire.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le chevalier d'or semblait profondément endormis – probablement éreinté par son dernier combat. Alors le chevalier du Verseau s'approcha de l'homme afin de le réveiller de la façon que Milo adorait et, au moment même où il allait poser ses lèvres sur la joue de son amant, l'imaginable se produisit. Camus eut à peine le temps de se reculer rapidement avant que la main de Milo n'atteigne son cou, prêt à l'étrangler.

« Mi-»

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !? Qu'as-tu essayé de me faire, Glacier Ambulant !? »

Glacier Ambulant ? C'était le surnom que Milo lui donnait avant même qu'ils ne deviennent amis ! Il ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis des années ! Que se passait-il ? Camus n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Pardon ? » Réussit-il à articuler, sourcils froncés. « Milo, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Il devait être mal réveillé, voilà tout.

« Depuis quand es-tu si familier avec moi, Glacier Ambulant !? »

Camus ouvrit la bouche en un parfait 'o' et la referma quelques secondes après. Réflexion faite, peut-être y avait-il anguille sous roche.

« Milo, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes en couple ? »

Son compagnon fronça les sourcils et lâcha :

« N'importe quoi ! Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es un homme, pas une femme !

- Bravo, content de voir que tu es capable de différencier un homme d'une femme. » Répliqua Camus.

Milo grogna avant de répondre :

« Je ne sors qu'avec les femmes. Et même si j'étais attiré par les hommes – ce que je ne suis pas ! - je ne serais jamais sortis avec toi, stupide Glacier Ambulant ! Qui le voudrait, d'abord ? »

Camus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Les dernières paroles de Milo résonnaient dans sa tête comme une cloche d'église, et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il lui aurait décoché un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais il ne le fit pas. Etait-il possible que Milo soit victime d'une amnésie ?

« Quelle est la dernière chose que tu aies faite, Milo ? »

L'autre le fixa un long moment avant de répondre :

« A part me reposer ? J'empêcher ton disciple de traverser ma maison. Maintenant, sors, et que je ne te revois plus ! »

Le chevalier du Verseau obéit sans demander son reste, des questions plein la tête. Que se passait-il ? Milo se souvenait s'être battu contre Hyôga mais ne se souvenait pas qu'il fût en couple avec lui ? Ou bien était-ce une façon bien à lui de rompre ? Mais était-il obligé d'être aussi froid envers lui ? Non, c'était impossible. La veille encore, Milo lui avait fait une belle déclaration d'amour et il avait pu lire dans ses yeux toute sa sincérité.

_ Milo, que t'arrive-t-il…_ Soudain, Camus s'arrêta aux dernières marches qui menaient à la maison du Verseau et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Athéna était au courant de sa relation avec Milo, donc celui-ci avait dû lui en parler ? Alors pourquoi Milo était-il aussi froid ? A moins que cela ne soit un ordre d'Athéna ? Non, elle n'oserait pas, tout de même… ?

_ Cette petite peste ! _Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en se souvenant du grand sourire que la fille aux longs cheveux avait. Elle était au courant de quelque chose et il allait lui tirer les vers du nez, quitte à la torturer !

Une fois de plus, il monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à la chambre où résidait la déesse de la Sagesse et entra sans même s'annoncer. La fille tourna le regard vers lui, avec un sourire éclatant, qui n'éblouit pas plus que ça le chevalier du Verseau.

« Aurais-tu un problème, Chevalier du Verseau ?

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Milo ? Demanda-t-il sans politesse.

- Oh, ça ? Juste une amnésie passagère.

-Une amnésie passagère… ? » Répéta-t-il, sentant la colère venir.

Il perdait peu à peu son calme et si celle qu'il devait vénérer – et qu'il ne ferait jamais ! – ne supprimait pas ce sourire, il allait l'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace !

« Et pourquoi ne se souvient-il pas de notre relation !?

- Oh, ça ? » Dit-elle une fois de plus. « Nous avons juste fait un échange.

- Quel genre d'échange ? »

A l'évidence, elle adorait faire durer le suspense. Or, Camus qui était un grand lecteur, n'aimait pas le suspense. C'est pourquoi il avait tendance à finir ses livres en une ou deux journées.

« Ta vie en échange de son amour. »

Le glas sonna aux oreilles de Camus. Cet imbécile de Milo ! Pourquoi avait-il accepté un tel échange !?

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Tu vas devoir te battre pour récupérer son amour. C'est tellement romantique ! »

Où avait-il vu que c'était _romantique_ ? C'était un désastre, non, l'apocalypse ! Il allait devoir subir à nouveau le regard haineux de Milo, et ses surnoms idiots, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à récupérer son cœur. A condition qu'il y arrive ! Camus ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre, et un mal de tête pointait le bout de son nez.

_ J'en fais la promesse ! Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je les enferme TOUS autant qu'ils sont dans un cercueil de glace !_


	3. Allié

**EshayaEirlys :** Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir ! En théorie, c'est censé finir bien XD Après, tout dépend de Camus et Milo ! (et si Saori fait encore des siennes ou non.) En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**floelfe57 :** Merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Le rating M, eh bien... Il faudra lire pour savoir XD (Je sais où se trouve la sortie) Avant toute chose, il faut que Camus reconquise le coeur de son homme... Et c'est pas gagné.

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Je suis étonnée que ce qui était censé être un "délire" ait des commentaires et des follow o_o Mais ça me fait très plaisir, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite !

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Parce que si ça avait été le cas, les héros auraient été Camus et Milo.

Et voici le troisième chapitre de _**Les Péripéties du Coeur** _! Je crois être un peu OOC, je m'en excuse !

* * *

**Allié**

Pendant qu'un Chevalier du Verseau crépitait intérieurement – ironique pour un Chevalier des glaces -, dans la huitième maison du zodiaque, Milo du Scorpion était troublé.

Il était inutile d'expliquer que le comportement de Camus envers lui était tout bonnement étonnant. Depuis quand Camus lui parlait-il si familièrement ? Ils se disputaient toujours lorsqu'ils se croisaient, pourtant, cette fois-ci, le Verseau avait semblé étonné – et attristé – de la façon dont lui, le Scorpion, lui avait parlé.

Milo fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi Camus avait réagit de la sorte. Haussant les épaules, le chevalier de la huitième maison zodiacale décida de rendre visite aux chevaliers d'or encore en vie, excepté Camus bien entendu.

Lorsqu'il quitta la maison, il avait l'horrible sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important.

**XX**

Pendant qu'un certain Scorpion quittait sa maison zodiacale sans le moindre soupçon de l'odieux échange qu'il avait fait avec Athéna, Camus du Verseau creusait une tranchée au beau milieu de la onzième maison. Les mains derrière le dos, les mèches tombant devant ses yeux, Camus réfléchissait à un moyen de récupérer son petit-ami, tout en ignorant la peine qu'il ressentait en sachant que Milo le traitait encore moins qu'un ami. Maudite soit cette Saori ! Pourquoi avait-elle procédé à un tel échange !? Pire, pourquoi Milo avait-il accepté !? Il aurait préféré rester mort plutôt que de devoir subir ça… !

Le Français soupira pour la énième fois et alla s'adosser contre un pilier de la maison du Verseau. Qu'allait-il faire ? Non, ce qu'il allait faire, il le savait déjà. Comment allait-il procéder était la bonne question. Apparemment, Milo refusait de lui parler, il serait donc difficile de l'approcher. Non, ce qu'il devait faire, c'était attirer son attention. Et ensuite ? Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire de but en blanc « Je t'aime », pas vrai ? Milo le prendrait pour un fou et il refuserait encore plus de le voir ?

Peut-être devrait-il lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Athéna ? Non, mauvaise idée. Milo ne le croirait _jamais_. Ou plutôt, il croirait au fait que Saori Kido était une idiote, mais sûrement pas au fait qu'ils étaient encore en couple quelques heures auparavant.

Exténué avant même d'avoir commencé, Camus se massa les temps. Il était inutile de parler maintenant de l'échange idiot – mais néanmoins amoureux - que Milo avait fait avec Athéna. Il devait faire en sortie que le chevalier du Scorpion retombe amoureux de lui. Mais avant cela, ils devaient tout deux redevenir amis. Ca allait être compliqué mais, foi de Verseau, il y arriverait coûte que coûte !

Mais d'abord, il devait mettre au point un plan !

**XX**

Dans la maison du Lion, deux amis parlaient du bon vieux temps, comme si rien ne s'était produit les dernières douze heures. C'était un moyen de se relaxer comme un autre, et Milo était fier d'être capable de faire rire Aiolia, malgré ces temps de crises. Car oui, Athéna – ou plutôt Saori Kido – qui reprenait le contrôle du Sanctuaire avec des Chevaliers chanteurs, c'était la Crise. Avec un grand C car c'était la plus horrible qu'ils avaient à subir.

« Plus sérieusement, Milo…

-Hm ? »

Pourquoi Aiolia semblait-il si sérieux soudainement ? Avait-il quelque chose d'horrible à annoncer ? Ou bien était-ce une blague ?

« Ca va, toi ?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit Milo, fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien, hum… La mort de Camus a dû…

-« La mort de Camus ? » Répéta le huitième chevalier d'or. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Le glaçon ambulant est en vie !

-Hein ? Le glaçon ambulant ? Milo, tu es sûr que ça va ? La dernière fois que tu as appelé Camus ainsi, c'était il y a des années ! Tu as arrêté quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble. »

Milo et Aiolia se fixèrent un long moment. Aiolia était-il devenu fou ? Avait-il reçu un coup sur la tête ces dernières douze heures ? Camus et lui, ensemble ? Ah, la bonne blague !

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Aiolia ? J'ai l'impression que tu es très fatigué, non ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça.

-Excuse-moi mais… Depuis quand je sors avec Camus ? Que je sache, j'aime les femmes ! La preuve en est que je sors avec Aglaia. »

Aiolia secoua la tête.

« Ca fait cinq ans que tu n'es plus avec Aglaia. Et trois ans que tu es avec Camus ! Allô ? Milo du Scorpion, ici Ayoria du Lion. »

Milo baissa les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Comment ça, il n'était plus avec Aglaia depuis cinq ans et en couple avec le glaçon ambulant depuis trois ans ? Il lança un coup d'œil à Aiolia : son meilleur ami semblait totalement sérieux. Mais si ce qu'il disait était vrai – il sortait vraiment avec Camus !? – pourquoi n'en avait-il aucuns souvenirs ? Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir qu'il ait pu devenir ami avec lui !

« Aiolia, je—» Commença-t-il.

Mais il se stoppa lorsqu'il remarqua que le Chevalier du Lion n'était plus là.

_Ayez des amis, qu'ils disaient !_

**XX**

« Quelle bande d'abrutis… » Murmura le Chevalier du Lion.

Camus se retint d'hurler de joie : il n'allait pas tâcher sa réputation parce que quelqu'un pensait comme lui.

Le chevalier des glaces avait décidé de raconter toute l'histoire à Aiolia. Etant le meilleur ami de Milo, peut-être serait-il capable de lui prodiguer des conseils pour reconquérir son cœur ? En temps normal, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il était Camus après tout, il avait une réputation à tenir ! Mais voilà, ce n'était pas un temps normal, encore moins depuis qu'Athéna avait repris ses droits.

« Je comprends mieux, maintenant.

-Quoi donc ?

-Il ne se souvient pas être en couple avec toi. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se souvienne que vous ayez été amis ! Il se croit toujours en couple avec Aglaia !

-Aglaia ? C'est qui celle-là ? »

Camus du Verseau fronça les sourcils : jaloux comme il était, il s'imaginait déjà tordre le cou à cette Aglaia. Lui qui pensait connaître les prénoms de toutes les ex petites amies de Milo… ! Ah, le petit cachottier ! Ils allaient avoir une conversation à ce sujet, foi de Français !

Quand il aurait récupéré son cœur.

Il sentait que ça allait être long et fastidieux. Saori avait de très mauvaises idées qu'elle ferait mieux de garder pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, avoua Camus. Je pensais reconquérir son cœur, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

-Déjà, avant de penser à ça, il faut que tu redeviennes ami avec lui.

-C'est pas gagné… »

A la façon dont Milo l'avait traité plus tôt, il allait en avoir pour le restant de ses jours. Si seulement Milo lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait soudainement décidé d'apprendre à le connaître au lieu de se moquer de lui… ! Il aurait pu en jouer.

« Reste naturel, et tout ira bien ! »

Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il demanderait conseil au meilleur ami de son petit ami, il lui aurait rit au nez ! Et pourtant, le chevalier du Lion avait raison. Le plus important était de rester lui-même lorsqu'il était avec Milo – s'il pouvait lui parler un jour – et ne pas en faire trop.

« Pour le moment, je pense que le mieux serait de nous reposer. Tu en as besoin, Milo en a besoin, nous en avons tous besoin. Surtout si Saori a d'autres bonnes idées comme ça. »

Si Saori avait d'autres idées comme ça, il n'était pas sûr d'être loyal très longtemps. Il était même fort probable que la prochaine tentative d'assassinat à son encontre soit une réussite.

« Comme on dit, 'la nuit porte conseil'. Qui sait ? Demain, tu y verras peut-être plus clair ? Peut-être Milo retrouvera-t-il quelques souvenirs ?

-J'en doute.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste, enfin ! Les miracles, ça existe ! »

Camus arqua un sourcil. Depuis quand les miracles existaient-ils ? Aiolia dû lire dans ses pensées car il ajouta :

« Quand ils ne s'appellent pas « Saori », ils existent.

-Je me disais aussi. »

Aiolia éclata de rire au commentaire de Camus, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Si cela surprit le chevalier du Lion, il n'en fit pas part. Après quelques échanges pas très plaisant pour Saori Kido – et Zeus seul savait ce qu'elle leur ferait si elle venait à l'apprendre -, Camus abandonna Aiolia, qui devait trouver une excuse pour sa disparition soudaine avant que Milo ne le menace de son ongle acéré.

Arrivé dans la maison du Verseau, le français ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le grec avait raison et qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien. Cependant, il ne serait pas capable d'aller se coucher avant de réparer les dégâts que Hyôga avait causés aux murs de la pauvre onzième maison zodiacale. Il valait mieux qu'il s'en occupe maintenant.

Car, à partir du lendemain, il aurait du pain sur la planche.


End file.
